


4am domestic coffee date

by dacheeseysneeze



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dacheeseysneeze/pseuds/dacheeseysneeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't tired necessarily, but he longed for the comfort of no pants and his own bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4am domestic coffee date

Aleks let out a relieved sigh as his key turned in the lock and clicked. He was tired, hungry, unshaven and, above all, he missed James.

After The road trip to E3 and the event itself everyone was feeling incredibly burnt out but still had the visit to Disney to look forward to. Everyone, that is, except James; who, despite everyone else's pleas, had decided that his back had suffered enough over the last week and caught an early flight home so he could rest up. This upset Aleks to the point where he almost forced himself not to enjoy the trip to Disney, but he knew it would be best for James and tried to assure himself he would be fine for a few days without him.

As he opened the door and stepped over the threshold he was greeted with the smell of coffee and the sound of Mishka and Ein barking and whining at him. He dropped his bags to give them both a fuss and to get them both quiet, afraid they would wake James. Once the dogs were both settled he proceeded down the hall past the living room into the kitchen, flipping the lights on as he went. It was 4am so James would be up soon enough and plus he had slept some on the flight back so he was only a little weary. The coffee machine had been left on for him, and after a few moments of watching the small drips form into a pool of bitter brown liquid he was suddenly aware of just how heavy his body was, he wasn’t tired necessarily, but he longed for the comfort of no pants and his own bed. He forced himself to stretch a little, testing the limits of his aching bones by slowly stretching his arms above his head. He felt his back pop but he was almost immediately dragged from this small pleasure by the arms that had appeared around his waist, causing a small, inhuman screech to slip from between his lips.

Aleks heard the familiar giggle and batted at the hands which had found themselves under the hem of his shirt, patting his stomach.  
“I thought you were asleep?” It wasn’t a question so much as a statement posed as a question.  
“I was, on the couch. You woke me up when you switched the fucking lights on, you jackass,” James planted his face firmly into Aleks’s shoulder and nuzzled into him. They stayed like that for a while until the coffee machine let out a horrendous gurgling sound, announcing it was finished. Aleks poured them both a cup and walked them both to the living room. He put the cups down on the table just in time to not spill them as James dragged them both backwards onto the couch. They shifted until they were both comfortable enough, James in the corner and Aleks pressed into his side, his runners legs sprawled out on the rest of the couch. James leant forward picked up his coffee and took a sip.  
“So, how was Disney?” he muttered into his cup.  
“It fucking sucked.”  
“You’re such a fucking liar.”  
Aleks sighed and tried to press himself even further into James  
“It wasn’t bad, it just... Wasn’t as much fun without you, I missed you.”  
James yawned, smiled to himself as he put his cup down and wrapped his arms around Aleks.  
“I missed you too, and I promise you once my back gets fixed we’ll go, just us two,” he ran his fingers through the Russian’s hair a few times before Aleks lifted his head to look at him.  
“How is your back anyway?”  
“It’s uncomfortable but not unbearable right now, definitely not as bad as it was.”

They sat in silence for a while, drinking their coffee and watching the sun begin to peek through the blinds until the sounds of their alarms drifted through the house.  
“You know I’m still salty because you didn’t come with us.”  
“You know I’m stale because you woke me the fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first novahd fic pls dont kill me i'm novahd trash like u 
> 
> But for real, I haven't slept properly in like 3 days and my proof reader was eating when she was editing so im sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> If yall dont understand the last bit of dialogue then go read this post  
> http://valkyriecas.tumblr.com/post/123827164333/i-would-just-like-to-say-that-in-the-fic-that  
> also follow her shes my proof reader and she is lovely and she helped me plot this piece of poop.


End file.
